


Azula's Rainy Day

by Sayian_Princess_Vegenta



Series: Urzai Week 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ember Island (Avatar), F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Urzai, Urzai Week, Urzai Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayian_Princess_Vegenta/pseuds/Sayian_Princess_Vegenta
Summary: Its Monsoon season Ember island and little Azula is bored out of her mind. #urzai Week 2020 "Spirit"
Relationships: Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Urzai - Relationship
Series: Urzai Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Azula's Rainy Day

The earliest memory that Azula had was when she was 3 before she learned how to firebend. This memory was clear to her as if it was just yesterday. It was one of the few times her whole family was truly happy. Even Zuko didn’t seem to remember it as clearly as her.

Then again she always had a better memory than little Zuzu. 

They were on Ember island, it was one of the 4 vacations her family had yearly. However things had turned for the worst. The waterbenders from the south had attacked the vacation spot, and for their safety they were to remain in the beach house until the fire nation's soldiers were able to take care of the savages. 

She remembered her father wasn’t happy about it, he wanted to personally fight against them and protect the Firenation but the orders to stay inside came straight from her Grandfather Firelord Azulon. So it's what they did. The first few days Zuzu and her found many ways to keep themselves occupied. Exploring the different rooms of the house, practicing firebending moves even if neither of them could do it themselves. Playing in the courtyard with the animals; it wasn’t hard to have fun with both of the royal children's imaginations combined. Even if they couldn’t think of a game, they would go around and terrorize the servants in the house. Azula would enjoy it much more than her brother. However, this day was a boring rainy day. Monsoon season had started and for once neither her nor zuko had an idea.

She had already roamed around the house many times. The only room she wasn’t allowed to go in was her parents; though that didn’t stop her curiosity. She had found every secret and hidden spot or room in the house locking the information away for when she wanted to scare her brother. She couldn’t even do her favorite pastime and climb on to the roof of the house and people watch because The rain made it much too slippery. 

Azula pouted and laid in the hallway staring at the ceiling. She didn’t know where zuko or her parents were. She thought about messing with the servants, but even that idea didn’t sound very enjoyable.

“Azula?”

She glanced over and saw her mother standing at the end of the hallway. She had no intention of getting off the floor even if it made her clothes and hair dirty.

“Azula why are you laying on the floor?” 

Her mother kneeled at her side and rubbed her hair. She leaned into Her mother’s warm comforting touch.

“I’m bored. There’s nothing to do!” She whined

“Nothing to do? Where zuko? You two don’t have an adventure made up already?

“What adventure? We finished them all” she cried

She watched as her mother smiled at her.

“Would you like to read a book with me?”

“What book?”

“Why don’t we go to the library and find one that interests you?” 

Azula never had the close relationship with her mother that she truly wanted. But there were times in her life like this when her mother wasn’t focused on Zuko, or Ozai,and all of her attention was on her. She loved these bonding moments that they shared.

As much as she never would have admitted, Azula loved the Theater nearly as much as the rest of her family. So when they looked in the Library for something to read she gravitated to the Poetry and Stories section. She read title after title of different plays or poems her mother had read to her as bedtime stories. She walked through the aisles of the books absentmindedly searching until she stumbled upon a special one. She knew this play, even if her mother read it to death to her and her brother. Still she decided to choose The one she knew her mother truly loved. 

“Mom, i found the one i want to read.”

“Are you sure you want to read that one Azula? You probably know it by heart now” Ursa was skeptical of her daughter’s choice but felt happy anyway.

Ursa Smiled as she picked up Azula looking at the worn out cover of Love Amongst the Dragons. She kissed her daughter’s cheek as she walked out of the library

The sound of the pouring rain was the only noise heard as Ursa and Azula made their way down the empty halls. Azula rested her head on her mother’s shoulders as Ursa hummed The Love song within the play. 

They made it to the main study only to see Ozai and Zuko in an intense staring match. 

“Do it. Make your move Son.”

“You cheated! I know you did!” Zuko sat on his knees his tiny body barely reaching over the table

“Can you prove it?”

“...No, But i know you did. My piece wasn’t right there!” Ursa laughed as her sons cheeks puffed up in anger

“If you win this match, i'll tell you the truth.” Ozai’s smiled suggested that the possibility of him losing was non-existent 

“I hate this Game!” Zuko slouched back down in his seat.

Azula watched her mother laugh as her Father and brother continued to play Pai-Sho. She personally was never interested in the game. But she found it was too easy to make Zuko mad and so she loved to watch it..

“Ozai Stop antagonizing your son.” Ursa bent down and kissed her Husbands forehead. Oazi Chuckled

“What are you two doing?” Ozai moved a piece

“Azula wanted to read Love amongst the Dragon with me today.” Ursa sat down on a nearby chair and Adjusted the young child on her lap.

“Ew No! I hate that book, we read it all the time!” Zuko argued as he lost two pieces to his father. 

“You know I planned to take you and your sister and your mother to watch the play this week. They decided to finally make it do to popular demand.” Ozai contemplated his next move.

“Really?” Ursa’s excitement shined in her eyes.

“Yes unfortunately We’ll probably miss it. It was cancelled due to the...Water tribe disturbances” He growled out the last part.

Azula watched as her mother’s eyes went sad, and even Ozai himself seemed to be a bit disappointed in the news.

“Why don’t we see the play here at home?” Azula’s tiny voice drifted in the air.

“Just because we are Royal doesn’t mean we can just get everyone to come here and put on a show for us ‘Zula” Zuko’s bored tone responded as he lost yet another piece

“That's not what i meant dum dum” Azula Crossed her arms and frowned at her brother. 

“Now Children it's going to be fine, we’ll see it another time.” Ursa Opened the book and began to quietly read to Azula.

Ozai stroked his beard as he took another of Zuko’s pieces  
“Dad, I hate this game, why do you and Uncle Iroh play it so much?” 

“He sounds just like you dear” Ursa smiled as Ozai glared at her.

“Zuko, you have to play it with more than just a game in mind. It's about strategy.”

“But why not play The Earth Kingdom game Sternhalma that Grandfather received when he conquered Selin Village, That game is about Strategy too!” Zuko whined

“Because i don’t like that game” Ozai Simply stated. As he moved his last piece and won the game against zuko.

“That’s so not fair! I know you cheated!” Zuko stomped his tiny feet before stalking over to his mother and sitting in her lap listening to the tale.

The family listened as Ursa’s voice drifted through the quiet house. Ozai rubbed his beard in thought.

“I have an idea” was all her father said before he calmly got up and walked out the room.

Azula Looked up at the rain as thunder boomed overhead before hearing zuko reading one of the lines in the book instead of her mother.

 _“...Forced to be a mortal! What use is love? We spirits have lived for Centuries without the need to love!”_ He tried to make his 5 year old voice super deep

 _“Scornful Agni, if you truly paid attention to them you would see that even the Spirits carry love in their hearts.”_ Ursa continued the next Line.

 _“I don’t see how being a mortal will make me learn to love Tui. Your love for La is simply for balance”_ Zuko uttered the next Line.

 _“No, My love for La is real and maybe this lesson will help you learn.”_ Azula read the next line enjoying the book. 

The family continued to read to each other enjoying the comfort of one another as the rain poured harder until Ozai returned to the room with cut up pieces of paper and a Lantern. 

“Ozai? What’s this?” Ursa set the book down staring at her husband.

“Azula gave me an idea, Zuko come here.” He called the boy. “If we can’t see the play in person why not bring it here?” Zuko hopped off his mother’s lap and helped his father hang a white cloth on the wall.

This was Azula’s favorite part of the memory. She climbed off her mother's lap and walked to her father as he made a small ball of fire in the center of his hands.

She stared at it, she loved when her father would bend. He would teach her and zuko how to move basic stances but sometimes, he would just let the fire dance along his fingers and if he was in a really good mood he would do Fire Nation circus tricks with it. She loved when he would “Tame the dragon”. 

Azula would always try to reach out and touch the ball of light before her father would pull his hand away with a smile dancing in his eyes.

She watched as her father lit the lantern and saw her mother blow out all the other candles in the room before sitting beside her just as excited. She watched as Ozai held up paper cut outs of the characters and explained who and what each one was.

She later learned that this was called Shadow Puppetry. She laughed and cried as her father would voice the lines of the actors. Of course Ozai’s voice was much deeper than her Brother’s but that didn’t stop Zuko from trying to match it.

Ozai played The Dragon Emperor Noren, Ursa played The Dragon Empress Noriko. Zuko voiced the Dark water Spirits Tui and La and Azula would voice all the extras. When zuko complained to her about it, she said she didn’t want to voice the Spirit of those Savages.

Azula always felt that the shadow puppets her family did was the best version of the play ever. 

When the love song appeared in the book, as that was the script they were following. Ursa offered up her voice and lead. Zuko started to sing with her, but in Azula’s opinion he butchered the song. 

Azula would never say that her parents had an openly loving relationship. But there were times when she saw how much her father truly loved her mother. This was one of those times. She saw as Ozai stared at her unblinking, he had a smile on his lips, one that Azula was sure he didn’t notice and his hands with the puppets lowered as he gave her mother all of his undivided attention. 

The song ended with Ursa giving both Zuko and Azula kisses on their cheeks, before they continued on with the last act of the play.

Her favorite part was when The Dragon Emperor had to save The empress from the raging Volcano, and Ozai bended fire all around them. It illuminated the room flying up and through the air bringing heat wherever it ventured but it never burned or scorched their skin. Her mother smiled in awe at Ozai’s talent and Azula couldn’t help herself from smiling with her.

She watched as they came to the end of the play, but instead of having the paper players kiss. Ozai Leaned over and kissed Ursa on the lips. Freeing the Emperor of his curse as he finally found true love. 

Zuko Moved away from them sticking his tongue out disgusted. “Ew Gross.”

Azula rolled her eyes but had to admit that her parents being all lovey-dovey was indeed disgusting.

“Come on Zuzu, Fight me I’m Scornful Agni here to make you mortal!” Azula Jumped up and chased after her brother trying to Curse him forever. The boring day was forgotten, as both of the young children ran around the house reenacting the play.


End file.
